Tickle Me Sonic
by Canderous Ordo
Summary: Sonamy one-shot. FLUFF WARNING! After running into Sonic, who's in a really foul mood, Amy sets out to cheer him up. But, can it be done? Read on to find out. The fic itself is 'G'-rated, but the pre-fic skit has some questionable stuff. Oh, well.


Author:  (reads through fic, eye twitches) Shadow, exactly how high was I when I wrote this?

Shadow:  Garoad… Canderous… whatever you call yourself now, you.  Were.  Loaded.  I mean, I remember…

*FLASHBACK*

Author:  ***HACK*** ***COUGH*** ***COUGH*** Hey, Shadow!  Pass me some more bud!

Shadow:  Uh, I hate to tell you this, but you already burned through ten pounds worth.

Author:  Oh, c'mon!  Just one more—hey, what's that over there? (runs towards a bag of white stuff)

Shadow:  Wait!  Don't!  That's (realizes the author has already taken a big hit out of the bag) angel dust.

Author:  Wh-what?  Oh, crud!  (Now starts spasming all over the place)

*END FLASHBACK*

Author:  Oh, that high… that explains some things.

Shadow:  Yeah, ever since you posted this, Sonic bought some shotguns and has been ranting about how your tragedy's coming.

Author:  Oh, boy.  I think I better leave the country…

Okay, all kidding aside, I've just a few things to say.  Yes, I'm still working on Love The Treason.  I would've gotten it done already hadn't I accidentally deleted it.  Secondly, I'd like to dedicate this fic to someone: one Ryuko DragonHalf! ^_^  Great artwork, great stories!  Yep, it took me a while, but I finally finished this story.  Now, to stop blowing hot air around and get on with this.

Also, just to let you people know, this is pure Sonamy FLUFF!!!!  If you don't like it, click the "back" button on your browser now before your eyes start burning!  And, I'm using a more conventional format this time around.

Disclaimer:  Pshhhhhhh!  Whatever…

Ages:

Sonic:  20

Amy:  18

      "Great… just great."  Sonic mumbled bitterly as he crossly wandered out of the police station and walked down a busy sidewalk in downtown Miami.  Another big bounty down the drain, and this would've been enough to pay for half a year's rent and utilities.  In layman's terms, he just missed out on about $6000, so it was very understandable for anyone to be highly irate.  Since Sonic didn't like being chained down by a regular job, private eying/bounty hunting was his only source of income.  The big problem about bounty hunting in Miami was that well… the PI/bounty hunter population was a tad bit overcrowded.  Most of them were attracted to the oft times risky business by the potential payoff of snagging the numerous drug lords or busting a drug deal.  Of course, it almost never pans out that way unless you were **very** good.  As a result, everyone fought for the low-level bounties (e.g. Bail jumpers, petty thieves, et al.).  Since Sonic just started out in this line of work, he was not exempt from the pitfalls, either.

      Now walking with a definite destination, Broadway Billiards, Sonic quickened his pace, picking his way through the busy afternoon streets of Miami's business district.  Up ahead, he could faintly see an open-air restaurant… along with a certain pink hedgehog at one of the tables through the sea of bodies.  Sonic's initial response was 'fight or flight', either turn around or try to conceal himself within the crowd.  "Great, of all people, I'd have to run into Amy."  He mumbled.  Make no mistake, he didn't dislike her.  As a matter of fact, he considered her a friend… but nothing more.  The problem was, Amy wanted a little more than his friendship, and the two were often at odds about that.  The present issue right now was that Amy was a very sociable person some 90% of the time.  Needless to say, Sonic was not a happy individual, needing time to brood on his own; losing $6000 or it's equivalent would do that to your average working class citizen of any country.

      At first glance it seemed that Amy was preoccupied with the restaurant's menu.  It seemed credible that he'd be able to lose himself in the fold and sneak past the establishment.  With his mind made up, he pressed on, hugging the curb to make doubly sure he wasn't detected.  For a while, it looked like a good call.  He was at the midway point without compromising his position when he stepped off the curb to avoid a fire hydrant, then stepped back on.  His back foot hadn't quite cleared the five-inch high curb, and he momentarily lost his balance.  His attempt to compensate his weight also failed when said back foot snagged on a speed limit sign.  "Ahh!  What the hell!!!"  Sonic involuntarily cried out at his misfortune.  With nothing to brace himself with, he was forced to painfully kiss the concrete, and he muttered an impressive string of curse words after he face planted.

      Amy looked up from her menu, startled by the sudden violent oath being yelled.  The source of it was only too familiar to her.  A glance to her left confirmed her suspicions.  Sonic was slowly picking himself up, the crowd he was using for cover long gone.  Nonetheless, he was looking less than pleased.  Now that she thought about it, he hasn't been in the best of moods for most of the week.  "Sonikku, whatever's got you in this funk of yours, I intend to break you out of it."  Deciding that bettering Sonic's mood was more important than her lunch, she got up from her table to make her way to the moody hedgehog.

      "… My face hurts."  Sonic muttered after he finished another string of unprintable oaths, then started on another string when he heard Amy call him out.  Now on his knees, he looked up at the mostly sunny sky.  "God, why won't You just let me handle my problems?"

      Two hands clasping on his shoulders made him flinch a little.  He didn't need to turn around to know that Amy had found him.  "Maybe He thinks it's time for you to stop worrying about them and cheer up for once."

      "Great, and who are you supposed to be, an Angel of Mercy?"  Sonic spat.

      Amy giggled, amused.  "Nope.  But I can try to fill in."

      Sonic heaved, picking himself all the way up and brushed off his Ricky Williams jersey.  "If only that fall knocked me out…"

      "Oh, come on!  It can't be that bad, can it?"

      "Hmph.  You try saying that when you lose six grand!"

      "Wha—" Now Amy understood.  "So that's what's been bothering you?  That bounty got away from you?"

      "It ain't so much that."  Sonic inattentively shrugged off Amy's hands and started walking.  A second set of footsteps let him know that Amy was following.  "It was the fact that the guy I was working with on this one stabbed me in the back and took it all for himself.  Oh, yeah.  If I see him again, he's a dead man!"  When Amy gave him a look, he reconsidered his vow.  "Okay, maybe I'll just punch him in his throat instead.  And there's the fact that the nest egg I built up is running dry, and if I don't get any money fast, I run the risk of getting me and Tails evicted!"

      A beat.  "You worry too much, Sonikku."  Amy said softly.  "Things'll work out, I'm sure."

      "Hmph.  That's easy for you to say.  You're not the one running all over Miami trying to find needles in this haystack."

      "Just have faith—hey, where are we going?"  Amy asked abruptly.

      "To the pool hall."  Sonic answered.  "I gotta figure out how I'm gonna get outta—ACK!!!"  Amy had grabbed the back of his jersey and pulled, sending him to an abrupt stop.  "Let me go."  Sonic said simply.

      "Can't do that, Sonikku."  Amy responded.

      When simple requests don't do it, turn to threats, however empty they may be.  "Let me go or I'll rip your arm off and beat you with it."

      "I know how you get when you shoot pool."  She interjected.  "You get to thinking about stuff, and the more you dwell on this, the moodier you'll get."

      Sonic turned to face her and she let go of his jersey.  For all intents and purposes, this was the first time the two made eye contact in this conversation.  "You just want me to blow this off?"

      "No, just take your mind off of things for a few hours."  Amy's face lit up as an idea hit her and she grabbed one of his hands.  "C'mon!  I know just the place!"

      "Will you take 'no' for answer?"

      "Nope.  C'mon!"  With that, Amy dragged the reluctant blue hedgehog with her to her car.

      Two hours and an ejection later, Amy and Sonic were now driving back home.  "I can't believe you got us ejected from a family fun center!"  Now that Amy thought about it, the time there was becoming funnier and funnier.

      "Yeah, well it's your fault you chose miniature golf!"  Sonic retorted.

      "But you gotta admit.  We had fun."

      "What do you mean, 'we had fun'?  My game was a scene straight out of Happy Gilmore!  I mean think about it…"

                                                ***FLASHBACK***

      Sonic lines up his putt, and there's a steep hump ahead of him.  He uses a ***little*** too much power and his ball goes airborne off the ramp, over the fence to the parking lot, and deposits itself with a crash of broken glass into someone's front seat.  They both fled the scene.

      At a different hole, Sonic lines up a short-range putt.  He shoots, misses badly, and then flings his putter down in frustration before calmly walking away cursing.

      At yet another hole, Sonic lines up another short-range putt.  At this point, Amy was massacring him.  He shoots, the ball rims out.  In anger, he takes his putter, and tees off on one of the little wooden signs by the hole, then proceeds to kick the other sign off before again flinging his putter down in frustration and walking off.  At this point, the manager comes out, says he's had enough of his antics, and boots him, along with Amy, off the premises.

                                                ***END FLASHBACK***

      "And you call that fun?!"  Sonic asked again.  "All that was missing was me getting thrashed by Bob Barker."  When Amy burst into laughter, he scowled at her indignantly.  "Notice that I'm the only one not laughing."

      After Amy finished her latest laughing fit, she nodded.  "Looks like you have to relearn to look back and laugh at things."  Another idea hit her and she smiled.  "If I make you laugh, will this bad mood of yours go away?"

      He shrugged, then grinned.  "How about I laugh now and we both be on our way?"

      She laughed.  "Doesn't work that way, Sonikku.  It has to be genuine."  They were now on the street where both of their apartment buildings stood across from each other.  "Let's watch a movie.  Maybe—"

      "It better not be one of those romantic movies where I want to rip my ears off and wash my eyes out with bleach."

      "Don't worry, it won't."  Amy giggled as she maneuvered her car into the parking garage.  Well, at least he still had his sarcastic sense of humor.

      In Amy's living room, the two had settled down to watch Toy Story 2.  Of course, it wasn't Sonic's choice.  He vouched for Rush Hour 2.  If there was nothing in a movie that went 'boom', then he wasn't interested.  At least in the first movie, that kid Sid blew up some toys with M-80s.  Nonetheless, here he was, sitting on Amy's couch, with her sitting close to him.

      Amy had been watching Sonic more than the movie itself, checking to see if he'd made any progress.  So far, it was just minimal; only a few grins and a snort from the part where Buzz and gang crossed the street in those orange cones, but it wasn't nearly enough.  She thought of abandoning this idea when the movie got to the part where Jessie started tickling Woody.  An evil grin crossed her face.  There was her solution, plain as day.  Question is, was he even ticklish?

      "Keh!  Serves him right!  If I were him, I wouldn't have broadcasted that bit of information."  Sonic commented.  When he caught the look of mischief on Amy's face, he started to wish he didn't say anything.

      "Why?  Are you ticklish, too?"  She teased.

      He froze.  "Wh-what—hell naw!"  He boasted, trying to sound as convincing as possible.  He wasn't positively sure, but truth be told, he didn't want to test that theory.  However his body language didn't sound too convincing, as he was now standing up and slowly backing away.

      "Oh?"  Amy kept up the playful tone, now stalking him, wriggling her fingers at him menacingly.  "I don't think I believe you.  Maybe I should see for myself."

     Hold the line, Sonic.  Hold the line… "D-don't waste your time, Ames.  I have the highest threshold of pain of anyone we know!  W-w-what makes you think that I would be?"  This was not holding the line.  Now he's been reduced to keeping the sofa strategically placed between the two.  The line was crumbling…

      Movie now forgotten, she pressed on.  "That doesn't mean a thing, Sonikku. You're not escaping that easily."

      The line was now a hole in the ground.  Need an extraction point.  Sonic listed his options.  Run out the front door?  Nope, it'll take too long to unlock it.  Second option?  Go out the window and run down the side of the building… nope, wasn't that critical.  Option three?  Garrison a closet… bingo.  Now drop your rifle and run for your life!!!  "Well uh… gone!"  He bolted into the hall.

      "Hey!  Get back here you coward!"  Amy called, laughing as she pursued him.

      "Better a live coward than a dead fool!"  Believe it or not, he was starting to have fun.

      Unfortunately for our blue hero, all the speed in the world didn't matter in a phone booth.  He couldn't get a head of steam going to outdistance her.  Amy was too close for him to safely get into the hall closet and close it.  His second option, the bathroom was the same situation.  He ended up in Amy's room, where he already knew where all his exit routes were cut, when Amy finally tackled him to the floor.  Then, she started tickling.  Well… that's one more theory shot to pieces…

      Sonic howled with laughter as he tried futilely to roll and squirm out from under Amy.  She was getting him good, switching between stomach ribs and sides, and went for his underarms whenever he tried to grab on a nearby desk for leverage.  "Amy!"  Sonic choked out between fits of laughter.  "Please… stop!"

      "Oh, no, Mr. Stormy Mood Hedgehog!"  She said, giggling at his disoriented attempts to grab at her tickling hands.  "After a week of being mad about something, you definitely owe yourself some laughing time.  And I just figured out how to get a few giggles outta you."  Oh, wow.  He was actually hiccupping now.  That had to be some kind of first.

      "Ahhhh… c'mon… stoooooop!"

      "And you lied to me too."  Amy pouted, although the grin on her face spoiled the effect.  "Shame on you!" Ooh, he actually squealed when she tickled near his bellybutton.  Hmm, she had to try that again.

      After enduring this for five minutes, whatever was left of Sonic's mind that hadn't been turned to mush decided that the best defense was the best offense.  Instead of grabbing for her hands, he desperately aimed for her sides, tickling for all he was worth.  Amy squealed and laughed at the new attack, taking her hands from his stomach to swat his hands away.  That gave Sonic the window he needed to push her backwards off balance, pull his legs out from under her, and stumble his way back down the hall, with Amy hot on his heels.  He made it to the end of the hall when Amy flying tackled him over the sofa's arm.  This started another ticklefight between the two that lasted a good ten minutes before both of them were too exhausted to fight, and with an unspoken truce, both stopped and just lay there on the sofa on opposite arms, laughing and giggling helplessly.  Sonic, having received the brunt of it had fallen from the sofa and was stretched out on the floor.  For some odd reason, he felt a lot better now.  Like some massive weight had been lifted from his shoulders.  He sighed, thought not in exasperation, but in a measure of contentment.

      "So, feeling better now?"  Amy asked, smiling down at him as she stretched out on the sofa.

      "I hate to admit this, but…" Oh, this would kill him to say this.  "Yeah, I actually am."

      "That's the healing power of laughter, I guess.  Sometimes, you need to take time out to laugh about stuff and to put things back in perspective."

      "… Come to think about it, I have enough money to last us a couple of months."  Sonic recalled.  "And Knuckles said he'd move in with me to help me out soon… so yeah, I guess I did kinda freak out."  A small smile crossed his lips and he scowled playfully.  "But, why'd you have to tickle me for me to figure this out?"

      Amy laughed.  "Heeey, you're the one who got us kicked outta that family center, Happy Gilmore!"  She poked at his ribs, making him snort out a giggle.  "And since Toy Story 2 didn't help much, desperate times called for desperate measures."

      "Yeah, well…" Here's another killer, Sonic thought.  "Thanks.  I needed it."

      "Wait!  What was that you just said?"  Amy joked.  "Sonic actually thanking me?  I think I'm actually getting through to you!"

      "Don't let this go to your head, Ames."  Sonic said.

      "Admit it, Sonikku.  You have some feelings for me, don't you?"

      Sonic got up to pace nervously.  Then, putting on his best Major Payne voice, he spoke.  "Maybe… I like you."

      Amy blinked.  "So, that's it?"

      Sonic smirked as he leaned against a wall.  "Maybe… I like you a lot."

      Wow, so he did have some affection towards her.  Maybe she'd get lucky if she asked again.  "That's it?"

      The playful smirk remained on his lips.  "Don't push the 'maybes', baby."  They both laughed at the last sentence.  "Anyways— what?"  He caught the smile and incredulous look on her face.

      Amy giggled.  "I still can't believe that you of all people are ticklish.  Y'know, I'm gonna have to do this to you a lot now."

      Sonic did a double take.  "Oh, no you don't!  I'll be halfway to Denver before you even think about it!"

      She grinned, standing up.  "I don't think so."

      "Why not?"

      "Because you're still right here."

      "Wha—oh, crud."

Shadow:  Unbelievable!  This is the first story you wrote where nothing was burned or blown  up.

Author:  Yeah, well, let's get outta here before—

(Door bursts open.  Sonic stands there holding holding two sawed-off shotguns)

Sonic:  YOU!!!!!  Your tragedy has come!!!!

Author:  Uh, Shadow?  You mind getting us outta here?

Shadow:  Sonic, I'd run if I were you.

Sonic:  Why should I?  I'm the one with the guns!

Shadow:  Because Amy's in the next room.  (sly smirk) Apparently, she's been looking for you.

Sonic:  Crud… Alright this time, I'll let you two jokers live.  But, mark my words, YOUR TRAGEDY WILL COME!! (Runs for all he's worth)

So, liked it?  Wished my tragedy did come?  Just leave your comments in the form of a review, and I will be most thankful.  And this fic has also been brought to you in part by… weed.  Cuz if I wasn't high, I never wouldn't have written this.  Now, I'm gonna go and play some violent video games to try to purge the WAFFY feelings outta my system ^^;.  Peace!


End file.
